Confused Love
by IHeartMusic-2
Summary: Sequel to "The Favor". Ally is sad and it's hard for her to get over Austin dying, but one day Trish takes her to a party to cheer her up. What she didn't think she would see was Austin performing on the stage at the party,but is it really Austin? Ally is freaked out including Trish and he just doesn't know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1: Confused Love

**Sequel to The Favor**

* * *

Ally's pov

"ally! You haven't been outside yet! I know you're sad about the...you know what, but it's time to move on" trish says

"I don't care trish. i just lost the love of my life and you're just telling me to move on. I didn't even get the chance to tell him I loved him." I explain

trish sighed "fine. but if you are not outside of this house by next week. I'm bringing dez over here to drag you out" with that trish left me in my room.

I know what trish said is right,but I just can't move on. Last week was Austin's funeral. I was there, trish was there, dez was there, and officer park. There was lots of crying there. Once the funeral was over, they all left except of me. I stayed for awhile sitting next to his coffin crying. I told him I loved him there. I just hoped he heard.

(Next week)

"ally! Get your bottom off of the bed and outside!" trish says with dez trying to pull me up.

I sigh and think about 'moving on' "fine." I take a deep breathe before speaking again

I get up on both feet and put a fake smile on my face "why won't we go out to eat something around the mall." I say as happy as I can.

"Okay?" They both say in confusion. They walk downstairs and out of my room so I could get dressed.

I get in the shower, change into something simple, and did my hair. I tried the best not to cry but it was tough. i walk downstairs to see dez and trish waiting by the door.

"Ready beautiful?" Trish asks grabbing my hand leading me out the door. I squint my eyes to the brightness of the sun. Dez drives us to melody diner.

"Soo...ally? How are you?" Dez asks

"uhhh... Fine I guess" i say with sad eyes

"ally I know you're still not over it but at least you came outside to see the world again."

"I know. Thanks guys" I say with an actual smile.

We order our food and eat. After that we walk around the mall. I wasn't in the mood to really do anything.

"Ummm... Guys? Can we go home now? I'm not feeling well." I truthfully say.

They both stare at each other and finally agree. We got home and trish stayed overnight. Me and trish watched a movie and ate pizza.

"Hey girls. Hi sweetie how are you?" My step dad just got home from work and came over to kiss my forehead and asked the question.

"We're fine mr. Park. How was work?" Trish asks

"Ugh. Don't even ask" he walks to the kitchen

"hahaha ok sir." trish says

"so... You girls eat yet?" He asks

"yup. Did you want some pizza?"

"Of course I do. Thank you trish." He says grabbing the pizza box from Trishs hand

"no problem "

"oh and trish, please call me John we are all a family." I smile at the thought of my new dad being so kind to all my friends and getting along with them.

My dad is awesome. I'm just glad he's the one to actually adopt me. I love him very much. He's funny,kind,carrying,and loving. The best step dad I could ever ask for. Once he finishes eating the pizza he walks to us and kisses us both on the forehead and goes upstairs.

"girls I'll be upstairs if you need me. Good night."

"Goodnight daddy!"

"Goodnight sir"

once we hear the door shut to his room trish asks me loads of questions.

"So do you like your dad? Or do you love him? Is he better than my dad? He's awesome"

I smile at my Latino friend "trish, I love my dad and I can't compare him with anyone else. He's the best dad I could ever ask for. He actually cares for Me"

trish smiles at me and yawns. "well I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight ally." She gets comfortable on the couch and once she is she sleeps peacefully.

"Goodnight" once I hear a little snore from her I let my tears escape that I've been holding all day. I finally cry myself to sleep at 2 am.

(Next day)

"ally! Ally!" I could hear trish yelling my name in excitement

"what?" I say half asleep

"we are going to a party today so get up soon"

"ok whatever" I fall back asleep not knowing what my friend just said.

(10 am)

I finally get up and stretch.

"Ally! Your awake! So let's go to the mall!"

"What? Ugh ok let me go get ready" I walk upstairs in my room shower, dress into something simple, and did my hair. And go downstairs to trish

"lets go now!" Trish says dragging me out the door.

(At the mall)

"how's this one?" Trish asks me holding up a dress to her body.

"That's nice, but why do you need a dress?" I asks

"because we are going to a party today"

"WHAT!" I asks in confusion and angry

"I told you this morning"

I try to remember and it finally comes to my head. "Darn" I mumble to myself

"trish! I don't want to go! I don't feel well anyways I'm staying home"

"to do what? Cry. I thought i made a point yesterday. Move on. Besides you already agreed... Please! Please!" She says begging

"ugh! Fine but I'm not staying long at all!"

"Ok fine... Now lets go look for a dress for you" she says dragging me. She grabs many dresses for me to try on and pushes me in a fitting room.

i walk out of a fitting in a flowy dress with a purple top and a black bottom to it (like the one in solos and stray kittens when she performed.)

"wow! Ally you look good and casual. That's so cute you should get that one."

"Ok." I walk back to the room to get undressed until trish stops me

"what?" I asks

"do you like the dress" she asks

"yeah I guess if you like it, but I'm just not forward to the party"

"oh come on. You'll have fun trust me. Now go get the dress out and I'll pay"

"no trish you don't have to do that I'll pay it myself"

"no! I'll pay!" She says with eyes that just look into your soul

"Ok." I say innocently and scared.

(Back home)

"lets get ready" trish says with the bags from the mall and walked upstairs to my room.

"Ok wait let me ask my dad if I could even go. Can I borrow your phone?"

She tosses me the phone and I call my dad. After 1 minute later I hang up wishing my dad said no but he believes I should try to move on too. So I guess I am going to the party. I walk upstairs to see trish waiting for me.

"Go get dressed then i'll do your makeup and hair" trish says

I get dressed into the dress and head outside for hair and makeup. Once I'm done I do Trishs hair and makeup. Once we are all done its about time to go to the party. We then get to the party and i see the party is at a beach. Many people were their so it was pretty crowded. Loud music soared the air. Trish stayed by my side all the time which I was great full for. I then hear beautiful music and a angelic voice. I look up to see who was on the stage performing. My heart was pounding fast. I was confused, I was lost. I thought maybe just maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Until I hear trish say:

"ally!? Why does that guy on stage look exactly like...austin?" She asks freaked out.

I was to speechless I knew I wasn't the only one who saw this. His voice was beautiful, his eyes were beautiful, his hair was the blond it was, I just knew it wasn't really him. The austin I knew always wore plaid or plain shirts. The one on stage was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans. I was so paranoid. He kept on singing and dancing until he caught my eyes. He stared at me for awhile. He was walking closer to me. I was to afraid to move and I wanted to know if that was really him, but it can't be I was just at his funeral the last 2 weeks. We are now inches away and he stops singing when the music stops. Everyone claps while I just stand there with tears forming in my eyes. He is starring at me with awe in his eyes. After awhile he finally breaks the silence And brings out his hand for me to shake

"Hi, I'm... Ross"

* * *

**so there it is. sorry, I know it's a little going to fast. But there is the sequel to The Favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Tears

**School is over for me, so I'll get to update sooner!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I just stood there. Confused, scared, and a little happiness in me.

"Ummm? Are you ok?" He asks.

Tears were coming down and I just ran away from there. I was crying and running. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I wasn't ready for any of this. I love austin, I do. But seeing him again once he just died wasn't what I really wanted cause I knew I would be more heart broken. I didn't know where I was going, but some how I ended up at my house. I sat down on the porch with my face in my hands. Tears were flowing rapidly and I couldn't stop Them.

* * *

Trish's pov

"ally!" I see ally running away.

She was to far for me to catch up to her. I went up to ummm... Ross I guess was his name

"ummm... I'm so sorry about my friend, she is very sad about her past. I'm trish." I say taking my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Ross. Ummm... I understand, but can you give this to her?" I see a little paper with numbers on them.

"Uhh sure. But I doubt she will ever call, I'm sorry. Maybe we could meet and I'll tell you everything and why she was so freaked Out a bit...it's a long story."

"Yeah sure. That's my number maybe we could meet tomorrow."

"ok sure. I have to go find her now. See ya!" I saw as I ran back to my car To search for ally.

* * *

Ally's pov

I see a car parking up on my driveway and I know it's trish.

"Ally." She came over to hug me and I hug back with more tears. We stay like that for awhile till she took me inside to sit on the couch.

"Awwww...I'm so sorry ally." trish says

"I'm...so.. Confused" I say between sobs.

"Yeah. So am I... Here" she hands me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"What is it?" I ask

"Ross' number. He told me to give it to. Maybe you could tell him more and maybe he'll understand. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow, maybe instead of me, you could go."

"What?! No I'm not going to see the love of my life sitting in front of me when he's supposedly...dead!"

"Ally! He'll get to understand more and maybe you'll get to understand more about him too... Just think about it." I nod my head to think about it.

All night I haven't been sleeping so well cause I've been thinking. I don't know maybe I should go so I could really know what's going on, but I don't want to just because I'm still not over what happened. I kept thinking of some pros and cons until I finally fell asleep with an answer.

(Next day)

"trish!?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought about it...I'm going."

Trish drove me to a cafe where I suppose I was going to meet him.

"well, here we are! Are you sure you're gonna do this?" Trish asks

"what do you mean? Yesterday you were telling me I should go and now your asking me that question?" I say a little irritated

"I'm just worried I didn't think you would actually say yes. I'm sorry."

"No you're right. I'm sorry." I take a deep breathe "ok... Lets do this."

"Did you want me to wait?" Trish asks

"No it's fine." I walked out the car door and walked in the cafe.

I'll be honest, I was extremely nervous. I didn't know what to expect. I saw a blond head of hair and the eyes that just died. My heart was pounding harder than ever.

"Hi! I thought I was meeting your friend Not that I'm complaining or anything"

I was about to break down crying right their because of him and his same features and voice but I held them Back.

"Uhh...uhh...umm" I couldn't talk for some reason but I tried my hardest to spit the words out "ummm... I wanted to come...to apologize for yesterday...and I wanted to tell you...why I ran out...like that." I said it my bestest.

"Oh... Well I'm glad you made it." I gave him a little smile and sat in the seat in front of him.

"Ummm...so I didn't get your name yesterday." He says

"oh right. It's Ally...Ally Dawson"

"hmm... Sounds familiar." I wanted to cry now once he said that. I let out a tear or two but I didn't run out I just stayed there with my head down.

"I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?"

I swallowed hard before I answered "no...it's just..." I couldn't really explain on what was going on cause I had no clue what was going on, so I grabbed a picture of me and austin from my bag and showed it to him. Once he looked at it his facial expressions were confusion and sadness.

"Who..oo... Is...th..a..t?" He asks trying to get the words

"I ran out yesterday because once I saw you I thought maybe austin came back to life... The guy in the picture is my boyfriend who I love and his name is austin...Ross, you look just like him." More tears started coming.

He stops to stare at me "what do you mean back to life?"

"He died... A month ago...because of my dad who wanted to kill me but then killed austin. Austin was protecting me. He didn't want me to die because he loved me. I never got the chance to tell him I loved him!" I say a bit louder. I didn't care anymore, my tears started coming and coming again and I let them free. I cry in my hands.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see austin with tears coming out of his eyes as well.

"I may not be austin, but I will always try to protect you." I smiled at him with tears all over the place and hugged him. I cryed in his shoulders and he cryed into my shoulders.

After all that crying he told me more about him like he has 3 brothers and 1 sister, he just became a singer, he loves music and plays guitar and lots of other instruments. I told him more about me and austin. I told him that austin didn't have anyone in his life and I didn't either, I told him I lived with him after that, I told him why my dad wanted to kill me, and that I play piano and me and austin were always partners on everything. I started getting closer and closer to him every time he kept telling me more about himself and I was actually comfortable around him, but I still couldn't except the fact that he still looks like austin.

He drove me back home and I thanked him

"thank you, Ross"

"no problem ally, and remember if you need me or anything, I. Always gonna be here for you." I give him a smile.

I didn't want to get to attached to him cause I was afraid if I ever fell in love with someone who looks just like Austin, they might leave again and I don't want that. So I'm going to move on and try the best I could do. But I know I'm going to have lots of more tears in my eyes than ever.

* * *

**this chapter is... Eh. But please review and tell me what you think. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Came True

**Sorry it took awhile to update. But here it is!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I woke up by the bright light shining down on my face. I let out a groan as I check the time. It was 6 am and I was having a hard time to sleep all last night think about mine and Ross' conversation the other day. And of thinking about Austin. I get up from laying down to sitting on my bed and laying my back on the headboard. I just remembered the dream I had that felt so real...

* * *

_where am I? I look around to see only fog around me. I walk a little further to continue seeing fog. I stopped at my tracks to see a shadow. _

_ "Hello?" I ask _

_ "ally..." _

_ I recognized that voice. It was... austin_

_ i had one tear that was about to escape but held it in "austin?" I whispered_

_ "ally. It's me don't be scared..."_

_ I walked closer to the shadow to reveal a pale blonde in front of me. My tears flowed freely and I bring my hand up to touch his cheek. I actually felt it but he was cold and felt like mist. He gave me a reassuring smile. He brought his hand up to touch my hand on his cheek. He stared at me right in the eyes._

_ "Ally... I know you are sad and confused, but I don't want you to be like that. I'm sad to, but I'm in a good place. I don't like seeing you sad and depressed and not eating because of me. Ally,... I love you and I heard what you said to me at my funeral. I love you a lot. And I know you love me too, but do me a favor and move on. Ross... Is the same as me but he's not me. Heaven sent him down there to be with you. I know that you know it's not me, but it really is. He was my angel guardian and now I'm his. I'm always by his side without you knowing it, but now you do. Do me a favor and please stay happy. Cause I'm always by your side no matter what." He had tears in his eyes this time but I had more. He smiled at me_

_ "I love you austin. I always will. I will do you that favor, if you stay here with me." I say as I continue to cry_

_ "but I already did that favor for you..." He was begging to turn into mist and he was fading away._

_ I cried "austin..." He gave me a smile and that cute wink he always did._

_ "Don't worry. when you get up from your sleep, you'll get a text by someone. And please say 'yes'" _

_ I gave him a smile and so did he once again. As he started to fade away light was getting brighter and brighter..._

* * *

And that's when I woke up. I sat with tears yet a smile painted on my face. I had to believe that that was real. I knew it was, cause austin was there. Whenever austin is here, everything is always real.

_ "Beep beep" _

I hear my phone go on and I see who it is...

_from: Ross_

_to: Ally_

_"hey ally! Wanna hang out today? I got a surprise to show you :)"_

I smile and that's when I knew what to say...

_from: Ally_

_ to: Ross_

_ "yes"_

* * *

** Sorry this one was a little short... But I actually like this one. It's a cute chapter. I just hope you guys like it to. And I apologize for austin dying. I understand all of you hate me for that. Again I'm sorry. And I also understand that many are "Confused" about who Ross is so yeah there's your answer. Ross is Austin's guardian when he was alive and now austin is now ross' guardian now that austin died. He was sent from above... And you see where I got that "Favor" from. Ehh ehh ㈶0**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

Ally's pov

* * *

I was getting ready to meet Ross for some big surprise. To be honest I was actually happy to go. I finally got my answers last night In the dream and it feels like 100 pounds were lifted off my shoulders knowing that austin is okay and that he loves me. I go to the bathroom to wash up then I get changed into something nicer than usual. I did my hair into loose curls and did my makeup naturally. As I was about to leave my room I hear my phone go off again.

_from: Ross _

_ to: ally_

_ hey Al's I'll pick you up in 10. _

_ From: ally_

_ to: Ross _

_ ok._

I walk downstairs with my phone and get something quick to eat. Just then I hear the doorbell. I walk to the door and open it. And there who was standing was Ross but he looked different... He looked more like austin this time. With his collared shirt and regular jeans. I notice him also checking me out and I can't help but go red.

"Ummm you look... Amazing." He says while he goes a little red too.

"So do you." I say and smile to him

"uhhh are you feeling better today?" He ask as he knew I was still missing austin but I felt better.

"Yea! I feel... A lot better. Better than better." He gives me a smile and reaches out his hand for me to take. I take his hand and he heads me to the car. He opens the door for me like a gentlemen. The car drive was a little silent until he turns up the radio. "Love You Out Loud" (*) was on and I couldn't help but sing silently to my self. I hear Ross doing the same and we look at each other but he continues back and forth to look at me and the road. We sing together as a duet and we laugh. I smile at him and he does the same.

"You know your voice is amazing"

"oh uhh well thank you sir" I say in a British accent

"my pleasure my lady" he says back mocking me.

We burst into laughter as we reply those British accent and we sounded awful doing them. I see that he drove me to parking lot but I couldn't really see what the whole surprise was. I see Ross take out a blindfold and looks at me

I was confused at first but I realize what he wants to do with that blindfold.

"No! You are not putting that on me". I Say as i cross my arms over my chest. And turn my back to him, but once I turn my back to him he puts the blindfold on. I shouldn't have turned my back to him...

"If you make me fall, that blindfold will end up on you then you'll end up falling off a cliff!" I say as steady as I can but a little giggle escapes my lips

"don't worry I won't make you fall and you could do that to me if i do make you fall"

* * *

Ross' pov

I took ally to the beach where my parents and other family members got married at. I never told anyone that I was a hopeless romantic and I was going to tell ally all my secrets this day next to the beach where i laid a picnic blanket on the sand for us to sit. I promised ally I won't make her fall since she doesn't trust me so I thought maybe I could fool around with her a bit. I'm holding her shoulders to guide until I say "stop!" and pull her back to stop. I think I scared her cause now she's breathing heavy. I accidentally let out a chuckle and I notice ally talking to me.

"You jerk! Don't fool around when I have blindfolds on!" She says still with the blindfolds on

"ok ok I'm sorry... WAIT STOP!" I say and pull her back again which actually makes her fall on her bottom. I laugh and notice that the blindfolds aren't on ally anymore and now on me.

"Now it's my turn" ally says

"no ally! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"Nope you said I could do this if you made me fall" she says as she takes her hands on my shoulder to lead me

"are you really going to make me fall off a cliff with blindfolds" I say like a little child.

"No but something more dangerous" she says

"WHAT! Are you serious!?" I ask nervous but yet not So scared cause I know ally she wouldn't do that to me.

"I'm sorry al..." I was cut off to feel water surrounding me and that I was covered with water and now I'm swimming.

"Hahahahaha..." Ally laughs her adorable laugh.

"Ally Dawson! You are going to pay for this" I say with a smile and swimming to shore to see ally on the ground laughing.

I pick her up on my shoulder and she realizes what I was doing.

"No ross! I'm sorry! don't..." I toss ally in the water and now I'm laughing.

"Austin moon!" I realize what she said and i stopped laughing. She realizes to cause now shes looking down Still in the water. She gets out wet and walks over to me.

"Ally..."

"I'm sorry Ross. It slipped. It's just... Right now... You remind me so much of austin. And I'm so so so so so so.." I cut her off by kissing her softly. Our foreheads touch and we are both smiling.

"Sorry" she says finishing her sentence

"it's fine...you could call me whatever you want"

After what felt like hours I decided to grab her and place her on my shoulder and walk back to the water.

"No! Not again Ross!" She says laughing and hitting my back.

I toss her in and I follow behind. I jump in and splash ally. We are both laughing and I totally forgot about the surprise I was going to tell her. We walk out of the water hand in hand and now I walk her to the picnic blanket.

"Ally?"

"Yea?"

"Ummm the surprise is the beach but I wanted to tell you things about this beach cause... It's very special to me."

"Ok ross. I'm listening"

"this beach... Was when my family members but most importantly my parents got married on here. what's so special about here is that this is where I mostly had all the best memories and now right now is one of the bestest memories here with you."

She smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"awww... That's so sweet Ross." She wraps her arms around my neck and I fall back as she came over here to hug me over with such force. Now she's on top of me with her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I just wish time would freeze so I could stay here in Ally's arms forever.

"This is one of my bestest days for a long time too" ally mumbles

I smile "uhh allY? It's getoting late we should leav..." I was cut by the little snore that came from ally

I take a look at her and see her asleep with a smile on her face. Ally was now asleep on my chest and her arms around me. I was looking at the sleeping beauty by me and i fell asleep with a smile on my face and with our arms around each other and ally by me or on me.

* * *

** *Love You Out Loud is by Rascal Flatts and I love that song**

** well there's the chapter. Sorry if the story is going slow there'll be more stuff going on later in the story. Please review and tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas to do. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5: What I See, Hurts Me

Ally's pov

I wake up to realize that I fell a sleep on Ross. I try to get up without waking him and I succeed. I'm on my feet staring down at him and I notice he's being bothered by the bright sun shining down on his face. I use my shadow to block the sun from him and I see that his face turns into a more relaxed expression than before the sun was on him. I move my shadow and I hear Ross groan from the sun and I repeat moving back and forth. I smile as I kept doing that trying to tease him.

i went walking around the beach waiting for him to wake up. As I walk around I see an abandoned bucket on the sand. I look around to see if any little kids were here looking for it but there was no signs of anyone here. An idea popped in my head and I grabbed the bucket and tried to rinse some of the sand off of the bucket with the ocean water. I filled the bucket with the water then tiptoed to the sleeping Ross. I admittedly poured the water all over him.

I laugh as he wakes up to see me laughing at him with the bucket in my hand. I stare at him and he looked pretty upset and I took off running away from him. He starts to chase me yelling

"Ally!"

He catches up to me apparently and grabs me by my waist and spins me around. And we laugh...

(Back home)

Ross dropped me off home after what had happened and I took a shower. After that I dialed A number,

"hey trish!"

"hey ally! How are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine" I say happy

I hear trish sigh "good! I'm so glad you are!"

I smile "so do wanna hang out today?"

"Of course I do! I wanna hang out with the happy ally!"

"ok meet me at the mall and ask if dez wants to hang too?"

"Ugh! Do I have to it could just be me and you!" Trish whines

"yes you do! He probably would like to hear that I'm finally better"

"ugh fine" with that she hung up.

I was heading out the door to walk to the mall. My house wasn't that far from it. As I walk I hear the birds chirping, kids laughing, elders laughing, and I feel the breeze, the sun shining, and some sprinklers at some people's front yard Splash on my bare skin.

I arrive at the mall and wait for my best friends at the food court. I just sit to wait cause I wasnt really hungry To order any food. As i wait i think of ross and austin. how could that be? I'm really still confused on all this "sent from heaven" stuff but i was happy at the same time. I see trish and dez walking over.

"Hey guys!" I say standing up

"hey ally! I'm so happy you are better! Lets celebrate and play with my pet turtle at home!" Dez says giving me a quick hug.

"You doof! ... Why won't we all go out tonight for some pizza!" Trish says

"yeah!" Me and dez say in unison .

We walk around the mall and stop at some stores as dez goes to pet shops looking for who knows what. Me and trish try on some outfits and laugh.

It's 6:30 and we decide to go to the pizza parlor. we order one small pizza for the all of us and talk about the craziest things.

"haha i'll be right back guys I have to use the restroom" I say as I walk over to the women's bathroom. I wash my hands and as I was about to exit I bump into someone.

"Oh... I'm so sorry" I say offering my hand to a girl who looks my age

"oh it's fine. Thank you" she says grabbing my hand. The girl had black hair, brown eyes sorta hazel, and was taller than me by a couple inches. She was pretty.

" sorry about that again. I'm ally!" I say greeting her

"I'm Kira!" She says

"nice to meet you. Are you eating here alone?" I wonder if she wanted to join us.

"No actually I'm here with my boyfriend"

"oh. Ok I'll see you around then."

"Ok bye ally."

I walk back to the table

"who was that?" Asked trish

"Kira. I bumped into her. She's really nice"

"oh"

I start eating my pizza when I see Trish's eyes pop out of her eyes. I ignore her and continue eating. I see trish talking to dez with something and points out something and dez does the same face expression as trish.

"Uhhh... You guys okay?"

"Uhhh... Uhh yeah. I'm stuffed. Why won't we leave and go catch a movie or something." Trish says

"you only took 2 bites of your pizza?" I asked confused

"I ate before we got here. Lets go!" She says grabbing my hand and running out.

"Wait! Trish! I forgot my bag on the chair" I was going to walk back but trish stops me

"no it's okay. Dez will get it for you... Dez! Go get ally's purse!" Trish yells

dez was about to go but this time I stopped him.

"No don't worry dez! I got it" I walk back to the restaurant and grab my bag. I was walking back but stopped in my tracks. My heart was pounding. My eyes were full of confusion and hurt. I didn't want to turn back around but I found myself turned around already starring at...

* * *

**hmmm? What could it be? It's a little obvious. **


	6. Chapter 6: We're Just Friends

Ally's pov

I wake up to feel dry tears on my cheek. And I finally remembered why I was crying...

_there he was. Ross with Kira. I thought to myself maybe they're just friends, but Kira said she was here with her boyfriend. _

_ Tears started forming. It wasn't like we were together or anything. We were just friends. Right? I just couldn't stop thinking how he looks just like austin. I kept repeating "we're just friends. We're just friends" in my head. Tears fell and I ran out of the place. _

_ The door of the pizza parlor made the loud crash when I let go of it to exit and it scared me. Even the customers. They turned around to see me including Ross. At first he smiled to see but once he saw that I've been crying. He grows worried and notices that he's with Kira. I leave the place still saying "we're just friends" in my head. _

"we're just friends" I say a loud.

* * *

I decided ,since I'm old enough ,to find a job that I would like. I looked around in phone books and the Internet. I know I love to write and write songs but that's something I wanted to do myself, not for money. I kept thinking of other things I like to do.

Until I remembered one thing. I loved to decorate. When I was little my mother will always ask me for advice on the decoration of the living room. I will always help her out with that. I also remembered that I decorated my own room all by myself. I looked up jobs that involved decorating. There was plenty but one caught my attention.

wedding planner.

I always loved romance and I love to decorate.

"perfect" I say

I go to the address it gave me on the Internet and to my surprise it wasn't as far. I walk into the shop and to the lady in the front desk.

"Hi I'm ally and I would like to apply for this job"

"hello ally! Your hired!"

"Uhh already? Don't I need to ..." I was cut off by the lady

"nope. we are really desperate for a worker cause many left and many weddings are coming. So I'll show you around and I'll tell you what to do."

She leaded me to many areas of the store, like they even sold wedding gowns! She showed me my desk and other areas.

"Ok that will be all! You start tomorrow!"

"Ok. Thank you, Sally!" she finally gave me her name in the middle of the touring.

(next day)

I woke up, got dressed into something nice yet casual for my first day at work.

I walk over to work and headed to my desk and greeted Sally. I sit and look up some places for nice wedding ceremonies and dining areas as I wait for my first call. ( people who are arranging weddings call for appointments )

ring ring...

"Hello? Welcome to the wedding planner. I'm ally. How may I help you?"

"Yes. I'm calling to make an appointment for today at 2:30" The girl said on the other line

"okay! That will be perfect. I'll see you at 2:30"

yAy! My first call and appointment can't wait!

(2:37)

I wait for my patients to arrive at the front of the store door. I was about to walk back to my desk until someone stopped me.

"Hello. I'm here for my appointment" the girl said tapping me on the shoulder.

I turn around with a smile but it faded.

"Ally! Your the girl I ran into at the pizza parlor! How weird" She says with Ross by her side with sorry and nervous in his eyes

I put a fake smile on "hi Kira. It's nice to see you again. I'm going to be your wedding planner."

"That's so cool! Yay!" She says as she came over to hug me. I hug back and smile.

"So... Why won't we start with dresses?" I say as I walk to the gowns on the racks. "Do you have a dress already?" I ask looking at Kira. And I see Ross with his head down.

"No. I don't" she replies

"ok. Well let's get looking for one!" I say and Kira smiles . I look over at Ross who still has his head down. "Ummm.. Sir I don't think your bride will want you to see her gown before the wedding. So will you please wait over there" I say as calm and pretend I don't know him. I just don't want everything to feel awkward. And I don't want to crush the girls dream.

He nods and walks over to the groom area So he could get his suit. He was helped by a man working in that area.

"So what kind of gown are you looking for."

"Well that's the thing. I haven't tried on a gown and I don't know what I want."

"Ok so why won't we look around and see if you like any then you'll try them on."

"Ok"

Kira tries on some gowns and she looks great on all. I was still upset about being HIS wedding planner. He never told me anything about her but "we're just friends"

"Ohhhh! I love this one" Kira says excitedly

"that one is beautiful on you"

"aww! Thanks ally! I really appreciate it" I give her a smile. I don't want to ruin anything so I try to stay calm when really on the inside I want to break down to pieces and just cry.

They left the store and Kira got the gown she wanted and Ross got the suit he wanted. And tomorrow was when we decide on decorations. It was 6:00 and I was done with work for the day. Time does go by fast. i walk in the house to see my dad home early and on the couch.

"Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie. How was the first day?"

"Ok. Wasn't that bad"

"good. Are you hungry theirs food on the table I made for you if you are?"

"Nah I'm good. I'm going to bed. Night dad" I say as I walk up to my room and get ready for bed early.

I couldn't sleep right away cause I kept thinking about Ross. I thought austin was always by his side and mine. I guess something's just have to go wrong. I miss austin. I want to see him. I don't want to see Ross. I want my austin who I knew actually loved me and stayed with Me. I know that me and Ross are just friends. I think. But I can't help but have feeling for him just because he looks like austin and has some what of the same personality. i force myself to sleep repeating "we're just friends" in my head again...

* * *

**done! 2 chapters finished On the same day! woo! I won't update in awhile. Sorry I'm tired and bummed. but I promise I will keep the chapters coming! Please review! That might make me want to update sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love at First Sight?

**Hello! I read all of your reviews and they just so much encouraged me to update sooner so thank you so much! i read this one review by a guest that told me to do more with austin in ally's dream, so of course I will do it!**

* * *

Ally's pov

_beep beep beep beep!_

"ughhhh!" I try to punch my alarm clock to turn off that was by my nightstand. I kept doing it but I noticed that today was a Sunday so why would I have an alarm go off on a weekend when I turn it off on Fridays? I check my clock and forgot I have work today. It turn my alarm clock off but then i hear another beep. my phone.

_from: Ross _

_ to: ally_

_"meet me at the beach we need to talk" _

I didn't want to reply so I tossed my phone somewhere on my bed. I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up. I got dressed into a blue sequined top and some ankle jeans with heals. I curled my hair then did my make up naturally. I rushed out the door to go see Ross even though I didn't want to really go but I hurried up because I had work in a little. Wait...wasnt I supposed to meet him at work For HIS wedding?

I walk over to the beach looking for a mop of blond hair. Oh look he's right there! Yay! (Sarcasm) to be honest I really was mad at him for not telling me HE WAS GOING TO GET MARRIED! But we're just friends so calm down ally... I say in my head. I walk over to him where he was sitting on a bench.

"Uhhhmm..." I say tapping his shoulder.

"Ally! I can't believe you came!" He said hugging me but I didn't hug back

"so what did you want to talk about?" I say knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh... Welll..." He says sitting back down and me beside him.

I nod my head telling him to continue "look ally... I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was getting married." I put on a fake smile

"oh don't worry Ross. I'm totally fine with it and I'm so happy for you. I have to get to work now" I say getting up but he grabs me back

"ally!? I know you are upset about this. Don't deny it"

"deny what!?"

"that you're mad I'm getting married!" He says

"I'm not...maybe a little upset but Ross, we are just friends! Got it"

"no i dont get it! ally... It's not like I want to get married though! Kira is my boss' daughter and well... " he says in a high pitch voice "heforcedmetodatehisdaughterandmarryher!" Ross says rather fast.

"Huh? Repeat that again"

"he forced me to date her and marry her" he says taking a deep breathe.

"...So you were forced? What does Kira think about that?" I asked

"she doesn't know. I'm not supposed to tell her. If I break up with her then he'll just take me off of the contract and I won't be able to sing or perform As big as I do now."

"... Well, I understand.."

"Really! Thanks ally!" He says cutting me off and giving me a hug

"But are you really going to marry someone you don't even love because of that!? I mean they're are other record companies out there"

"yeah but it'll just be hard to get back in one again. It was hard enough to actually get in starr records"

"that's what I don't understand... Look Ross youre talented and probably will be easy for you to get in record companies easily and if you want to stay in starr records so bad and be forced..then...I think maybe we should just stop seeing each other so you could get married and i should act like I never saw a face that looks just like austin and you should act like you don't know me. Got it?"

"No! Ally I always wanted to be with you! The first day I saw you at the party, ..it..it.. it was just like love at first sight!" He says trying to find his words.

"What if... What if I told you I don't believe in love at first sight?" With that I walked away so I could go call my boss to tell her im not feeling well so i wont have to go to work today.

I walked away with tears in my eyes starting to fall. I don't know what just happened. Did he say he loves me when he says 'love at first sight'? I know I'm starting to have feelings for him too cause I've been crying my heart out but I don't know if its love like I loved austin. They may look the same but they are not exactly the same.

I got home and I was approved to not go to work today even though I went to work for only one day but oh well. I walked upstairs feeling tired so I took a nap...

* * *

_I look around to see mist everywhere and I find myself going through deja vu. _

_I walk up to see a shadow_

_"ally." It's austin. It's like the dream I had. We were face to face now "ally...I know what you're thinking. Why am I not helping you out with all this situation and why there's bad stuff going on between you and Ross. It's because that just because I'm his conscience doesnt mean he'll always listen to what i say But some things has to go bad and some have to go good in order for him to be in the real word." he looks me in the eyes and touches my cheek softly "the truth is... I told 'him' to do me a favor" _

_ "who's him?" I ask barely for him to hear me._

_ "God." he says and smirks as I gasp "I told him to take Ross down to earth so he can be with you for you to be happy but he says some things will go bad and some will go good in order for this to happen. What I said before in your other dream was true but the thing I didn't say and sort of made up was the fact that whatever stays in heaven always stays So we didn't just switch lives. I want you to thank god at the end" (*)_

_ "end of what?" I ask _

_ "end of the story. Cause at the end everything will be alright." He says with his angelic voice. _

_ He kissed me goodbye before he left and i still feel those fireworks bursting. He turns to mist as the bright light shines brighter and brighter._

* * *

*** I know confusing right? Well remember when he was in ally's dream before and he told her that Ross was his guardian/conscience when he was in earth and alive, and that once austin died then Ross will take his place ? Well yeah austin made that up because he didn't know if he should tell her about god. **

** Please review and tell me what you guys think. Thank you so much! You guys all rock and are Amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reminds Me Of-

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. So here's a long chapter for you guys.**

* * *

Ally's pov

Today I go back to work. Yay. Sarcasm. It's been 2 days since I saw or talked to Ross. And today's the day I see him. Yay! I don't know if that was Sarcasm. I know I have to go back to work in order to keep my job so I try to suck it up and deal with it.

I walk to work and finally get there. I was greeted by Sally.

"Good morning ally! I'm glad your back." I told Sally about my problems I was having so she understood.

"Good morning!" I reply then walk to my office.

_ring ring!_

"hello this is ally speaking from wedding planners how may I help you?" I ask the costumer from the phone.

"Ally! It's Kira! I'm so glad your back At work. We really need your help on the wedding."

"Hi Kira. Umm did you want to arrange an appointment?"

"Yes. Is 3:30 ok?"

"Yes that's absolutely fine." I hung up the phone and wrote down the appointment. I looked at the clock. It's 10:38. As I wait for the time to go by I help other brides with dresses...

-3:24-

"thank you for coming. The dress was beautiful on you. We will call to tell you when your dress is ready. Thank you!" I say to the customer.

I walk back to my office to make a quick note to make sure I order the dress just when I was doing that, I hear Someone clearing their throat. I look up to see Kira.

"hi Kira!" I say getting up from my seat.

"Hi ally!" She says giving me a quick hug.

"Who's this?" I ask looking at the blonde girl behind her.

"Hi I'm Rydel!" She says giving me a smile and a hand shake.

"hi I'm ally. Did you need help with anything?"

"Oh no I'm Ross' sister. He couldn't come so he told me to come instead."

"Oh.. What's wrong with him?" I ask being the curious me.

"To be honest I have no clue. I guess he's just sick. He hasn't been out of his room since 2 days"

huh? 2 days. I mentally say in my head

"yeah he hasn't I would have to go check on him and visit him to make sure he's fine but he would just kick me out." Kira says with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry Kira." I say patting her shoulder "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

I was sad that Kira was sad. I was extremely sad that Ross was "sick". I'm not sure if he's sad or sick. I was still mad at Ross but what could I do. He wants to be forced to marry someone he doesn't love. He doesn't want to quit starr records because he thinks it'll take him longer to get in to another record. He just doesn't see the good talent in him.

"Lets discuss about decorations" I say motioning them to sit.

"So. What about flowers?" I ask the both of them.

"Uhh well I'm actually allergic to flowers." Kira says

"is it a pacific type of flower?" I ask

"ummm can we maybe just get the fake flowers?" Ugh! No reason to get flowers if they're fake! I said in my mind

"Sure. Is that alright Rydel?" I ask since she's a helping out with the wedding.

"Uhh well I don't think Ross would want that. If he would want flowers I'm pretty sure he would want them to be real." She says looking at me and Kira.

"Oh. Well why don't we just have flowers then" Kira says

"are you sure Kira? Maybe we could replace flowers with something else."

"No flowers are fine" she says and I nod

"ok then. What kind of flowers?" I say showing them a book with all types of flowers. As they flip through the pages I just wait patiently thinking about Ross. I really need to talk to him. I don't want him to feel like how he is now even though I'm mad at him but I have a heart. And I'll save it. Maybe for him or maybe for austin up in heaven and wait. But how was I going to talk to Ross?

"Ally?" Kira asks

"oh sorry. Did you find the flowers?"

"yes. We just wanted the roses and the forget me not(*) flowers" Rydel says looking at me.

"ohh good choice. What color?"

"Purple! And pink!" Kira says Through excitement.

"Uhh I think Ross would prefer yellow and red" Rydel says still looking at me.

"Ew. That's like ketchup and mustard! No way." Kira says disgusted

"uhh..." Was all that came out of my mouth. I actually like those colors together. It reminded me of-

"well ally what do you think?" Rydel asks still looking at me suspiciously

"umm well you know it's not really my wedding but I would probably choose the red and yellow. But it's your wedding Kira."

"Wait! Why won't we do purple and yellow! So it's together and combined!" She says excited.

"Good idea Kira." I said. I look at Rydel and she seems disgusted by Kira. I don't know why.

"So which one do you want purple?"

"roses" "forget me not" Kira and Rydel say at the same time with different answers.

"Uhh.." Is all I could say again. They really don't agree in things.

"No! The forget me not flowers are purple! Right ally!?" Kira says through gritted teeth

"haha no! The roses are going to be purple cause the forget me not flowers are pretty and have a better history to it So it should be yellow! Right ally!?"

Oh no they count on me to pick. I really agree with Rydel but what do I do?!

"Uhhh... Why won't we come back to the flowers." I say putting the book of flowers away.

"ok. Now let's do invitations!" I say clapping my hands together looking at the 2.

"Well I want it have a picture of me and Ross and it should be PURPLE." Kira says shouting the purple out a little.

"Well ROSS would want it to be YELLOW and he wouldn't want the picture on it." Rydel says nearly yelling.

"Well you aren't ROSS so you shouldn't be speaking for him!" Kira says now yelling at Rydel.

"WELL i'm HIS sister and know MOST THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM AND HE TOLD ME TO COME TO HELP OUT WITH THIS!" Rydel says getting from her chair as Kira does the same.

It got silent. Real silent. They were still glaring daggers at each other as I sit awkwardly.

"Uhhh... Why won't we do this another time." I say looking at the two wide eyed.

"You're right ally!" Kira says stomping out of the room.

Now it's just me and Rydel. I hear Rydel mumble something from her mouth.

"Huh?" I ask her

"nothing it's just... It's just that.. Ross told me everything" she says

wait what did she mean by everything?

"About what?" I ask

"about you and him and the look alike and the forcing to marry her and I just don't really like Kira." she says sitting back down across from my desk

"oh." I look down and that's all I could say.

"you know I lied about Ross being sick and me not knowing." She asks

I look up to her sincere eyes. "What?" I ask in a low tone

"Ross is home in his room. He hasn't eaten, he hasn't left the room, he hasn't showered Since the day you two stopped seeing each other. I know it's only been two days but he is really heart broken."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. What was I supposed to do.

"What I'm I supposed to do? He's being forced and I told him since he wants to live that life then we should stop seeing each other. Rydel, I'm really upset at him for not thinking he's talented enough to get in a different and better record to where he's not being forced to do things in order to stay in that record." I explain to Rydel.

This time she's looking down. after a minute she perks her head back up with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask

"oh nothing. But do you want come over for dinner? Maybe you could talk to him."

"I don't know What to say to him."

"please ally! You are the only one to help us family for him not to get married to that bastard!" She says pleading.

"You know Kira's not that bad."

"no you don't know her! She's bossy! I see her bossing Ross around all the time!.. So please please please please plea-"

"okay! Okay! Gosh! That desperate huh?"

"Yes! You don't know how bad I wanted to scratch her eyes out today" I nod my head giving her a little chuckle.

-5:35-

"you ready! They're gonna love you!"

"Who?"

"My family!"

"Oh yeah. Hopefully!"

"Oh stop! They will love you! I already love you!... Welcome to the family" she says taking one hand away from the wheel to shake my hand.

"Look Rydel. I appreciate everything but I'm so nervous I don't know why ...and thank you"

"for what?"

"For being a good friend to me even though we just met."

"Friend!? Just call me your sister!"

"Rydel!" I whine

"We're here!" I roll my eyes at how childish and so happy she is. Reminds me of-

"lets go!" She says dragging me out of the car.

"Woah!" Calm down." I say laughing

"Come on!"

"Okay!okay!"

She unlocked the door and We walked or should I say ran inside the house.

"I'm home!" Rydel yells opening her arms wide.

"What's up ry- hey! Who is this?" A boy with blonde hair ask

"this is mine and ross' friend ally!"

"Hi" I say

"hey I'm riker. ross' brother." He says shaking my hand and winked at me

"woah now hey! She's taken!" Rydel says

"i am?" I asks confused then remembered. "Oh! Yeah! I am taken. Sorry riker."

"It's fine. Who's the lucky guy?" Riker asks

"Ro-" rydel was about to say "uhh someone you don't know." I say cutting her off and covering her mouth

Rydel just nods her head giving me a look. "Oh and this is my other brother. Rocky"

"Hi ally. Nice to meet you"

"Hi"

"and this is our friend Ratliff"

"hi"

"hi"

"so... Lets go get Ross, ally" rydel says dragging me upstairs

"uhh rydel. What do I say?"

"just talk to him" she says pushing me to the closed door.

"Go!..." She fully pushed me through the door that she opened quietly.

I walked in wanting to turn around but she closed the door loud and I heard a click. Oh no! Oh no! Don't tell me she locked the door!

"Get out rydel!" I hear someone from under the bed sheet say and I knew exactly who it was. I froze. I still didn't know what to say.

"Rydel! Get ou-" he looked up from hiding under the sheets and when he saw me I could see a hint of happiness, confusion, and anger.

It got silent.

"Ally..." Ross managed to say sitting up properly. And I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked just like Austin when we first met. With his messy hair and no shirt. I miss austin to much. I sigh walking up to him sitting on the edge of his bed. He reminded me of-

"Ally.. I'm sorry. I know that you were just trying to help me out. But can I ask you something?" He asks

I look up to his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I nod my head for him to continue.

"When you said you didn't believe in love at first sight, was it true?"

I sat there silently. I was gonna open my mouth but closed it after.

"Ally. Please talk to me. I need to know."

"depends" I finally spoke but with a low tone

"depends?" He asks with his head to the side in confusion.

I smile nodding my head. "Yeah. I never heard anyone tell me that"

"tell you what?"

"That when they see me they fall in love... Like you" I said looking into his eyes once again

"ally. I need you to know that I have feelings for you. When you told me that, you broke my heart. Ally you are the most beautiful girl my eyes ever laid on. You need to know that you are beautiful, talented, and special to me." I started to blush as he said all that but why would someone as handsome as him say that to someone like me?

"You broke my heart ally." He broke my heart once he said that

I look up to him and came closer to him to give him an embracing hug.

"Don't say that. You're gonna break my heart now. I'm sorry ok?" I say still in the hug. I feel a smile on my lips and I feel a smile on my shoulder from Ross' lips.

We pull apart from the hug.

"can I ask you something now?" I asks

"you already did." He says fooling around "yeah go ahead."

I smile "do you think your talented?"

His brows connect in confusion

"do you think your talented?" I ask again

"I don't know." He answers honestly

"you are. You are the most talented person I've ever met. You need to know that... I'll tell you something. If I say I'm beautiful, then you have to say your talented... Deal?" He thinks about it then finally nods his head.

I smile. "Uhh do you know your sister locked us in here?"

"Eh. oh well" he says shrugging

"oh well!?"

"Yeah! She'll unlock us soon"

"hopefully!" I say laughing

"Ross?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you smell"

"hahahahaha I figured since I haven't showered for awhile. Sorry about that" he says rubbing his neck. I laugh

Ross without his shirt, with his hair messy, him rubbing his neck when his nervous. He reminds me of-

"I'll go take a shower." He says getting up

"we are locked in though"

"there's a bathroom in here." He says smirking and walking towards a closed door and entered into the bathroom I guess it was.

I wait patiently and tried multiple times to open the door but failed. I walked around thinking of a way to get out. I look at the clock on his night stand and it reads 12:46. My eyes widened and I was really tired. I had work tomorrow and I had to get to sleep. I took one pillow from his bed and laid it on the floor and grabbed one blanket. It smelled like him. It reminded me of... Him. And just him. I laid down and fell asleep With a smile painted on my face.

* * *

Ross' pov

I finished taking a long refreshing shower. I got out of the bathroom and saw ally sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I smile rolling my eyes and nodding my head. She could've just slept on my bed. I wouldn't mind at all. I walk up to her and kneel down. I carry her bridal style wishing that I was going to marry her instead. Did I just say that? I place her down on my bed and covered her with a blanket. I didn't want to scare her so I slept on the floor instead.

I couldn't sleep right away. I was to busy thinking of ally. I like ally a lot. I think I'm in love with her. All I know is that I don't want to marry Kira. I kept thinking on how my life would be miserable and change so much just by marring Kira. I didn't want that at all. But I wanted to stay in Starr records, the biggest record company...I thought about it...Love is more important than my music. Music is my love but so is Ally...

* * *

*** forget me not flowers are my favorite flowers! They have a good history to it and it reminded me of austin/ross and ally in the story. The forget me not flowers has a Greek story to it and is "legendary". That's why they're my favorite flowers. They're not just beautiful flowers it also has a cool little story to it.**

**hopefully the chapters long enough. Sorry again for not updating for awhile. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: I Do Not?

**I'm going to try to make the story go a bit faster so we could get to the wedding part of it.**

* * *

Ally's pov

I wake up by the sound of my phone alarm. I Get up to reach for my phone on my nightstand. As I reached for my phone I didn't feel my nightstand where it usually is. I look around and remember I fell asleep at Ross' house.

I was waiting to feel my back and neck ache for sleeping on the ground but I wasn't the bit Aching. I look around for Ross and don't see him anywhere. I get up off the bed and as I was about to walk on my feet, my feet hit someone's arm. I look down startled and see Ross sleeping on the ground peacefully. I smile at how he kindly slept on the ground for me to be on the bed. I smile at how handsome he looks. I smile at the thoughts of him. Yeah I'm in love with him.

What felt like forever, I hear Ross moan something in his sleep. I get closer to him to hear what he was trying to say.

"...ally..." He said my name? I wonder what's going on his little mind.

"Ross" I whisper nudging him on the arm trying to wake him up.

"Ross!" I say a little louder

"Ross!" I scream in his ear close to his face and he wakes up startled getting up. As he got up our faces were close together and our lips brushed against each other. He pulls apart a little but still we were super close. Did I just kiss him? It was like a little peck. Right?

We stare at each others eyes for what seems like forever but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We look away to see who was in here.

"Darn! I shouldn't have came in here yet!" Rydel says disappointed.

Me and Ross both turn red and nod our head and chuckled at Rydel.

-home-

I finally got home to wash up and change from Ross' house. I had work in fifteen minutes. So I hurried up. I wore a blue dress that stopped at a little below my knees and a vest with my heels. I curled my hair and let it flow to my shoulders.(I'm describing on how Laura looked at Disney world with Roshon and Adam). I walked to work and got there just in time.

I walk to my office and put the phone on voicemail just in case someone left a voicemail.

"Hey ally! It's Kira! Sorry about the other day with rydel. I'm just calling to apologize and set an appointment for today at 2:00. Thank you."

Yay! Sarcasm. I do my daily work routine waiting for the appointment.

-2:07-

"hi Kira...And rydel? I'm surprised you came again"

"well I wanted to try to get along with my sister in law" rydel says putting one arm around Kira and winking at me.

"Oh. Ok. Lets get started." I said afraid of another argument today with the two.

"So lets discuss cakes. There's a bakery actually in the back of the store that does beautiful wedding cakes. Why won't we go check that out and try some flavors." I said guiding them down to the bakery.

"Ok so here is plain vanilla, marble, chocolate, strawberry filling, and red velvet." The baker said pointing at each one.

"Ok why won't you try some and pick your favorite for your cake." They both took a fork and tried one by one.

"Mmmh I really like the red velvet." Kira says

"really?!" rydel says in a high tone "cause I actually like the strawberry filling" oh no not again!

"Ok maybe we could split half and half." I said

"that's a good idea!" Kira says as rydel rolls her eyEs.

"Ok good!" I said in a sigh of relief "we can come back to the decorations of the cake cause it looks like they are pretty busy so why wont we look at bridesmaid dresses?"

"Yay!" Kira says as rydel looks like she wanted to pull her hair out

"actually ally." Kira says walking by my side. "I was wondering if you'll like to be one of my bridesmaid!" My mouth dropped a little. And so did rydels. I never would go to my loves wedding or be a bridesmaid for him!

Ross never told me if he still wanted to continue the wedding but I hope he doesn't cause after the talk we had last night it seemed like he was debating if he should or not.

"Umm..." I said not knowing what to say.

"Please please please Ally! You've been a whole lot of help and a really good friend to me!" She says pleading with puppy dog eyes

"well..." I said in high pitched voice. Rydel grabbed me by the side and whispered in my ear

"don't do it ally. Ross has a pl-"

"please please please please please!" Kira says cutting off rydel.

"Ok! Fine I will." I said

"thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Kira says hugging me jumping up and down.

She dragged me to the dresses including with rydel.

-appointment over. Wedding in a week-

I got a dress. At my work. For Kira. I never thought I'd ever say those words . The only thing to do is call my best friend

"trish!" I yelled to the phone "I need your help!"

"I'm coming!"

-20 minutes later-

"so you are going to the love of your life's wedding?" Trish asks

"yeah. Confusing right. I need your help I don't know what to do. Do I tell him I love him. I never told him yet. But he's told me he has feelings for me. But I'm still mad at him a little for not canceling the wedding and quitting Starr records!"

"Ally! Calm down! Breathe!"

"Sorry." I mumble

"Just tell him you love him! You know he has feelings for you so it won't be so hard to tell him."

"I know.. But-"

"ally! Stop with the buts and just do it." Trish says encouraging me a little.

I think about it for a second and nod my head "ok! I will!... Wait."

"Ally!"

"Ok sorry... I'm just nervous"

"just call him"

"I'll call rydel instead" I said as trish glares at me for not calling Ross but I ignore her.

_ring ring_

"hello?"

"Hi rydel! It's ally."

"Hey ally! What's up?"

"Is ... uhh Ross there?"

"Oh uhh no. He's actually on a little tour. He'll be back by the wedding Though. Why?"

"... Oh. No reason. Just wanted to say hi. I have to go. Bye." I hung up after that with my hanging down low.

" He's coming back before the wedding. How am I supposed to tell him!? I wanted to tell him early before he and Kira spend more money and time on the wedding." I noticed I said out loud.

"I'm sorry ally." Trish says giving up.

"... It's fine. Really." I said looking at trish giving her a small smile.

"Your not ok, but I'll let it go for now."

"thanks trish" I say giving her a hug and a pool of tears on her shoulder.

That was it. I'm not going to see him anymore after the wedding. He's going to be with Kira. Living a forced life. Living a life with Starr records. While I live with another broken heart And rain raining down on me...

-3 days till wedding-

the wedding is almost here and I am almost finished with all this hard work on the wedding. I look around the ceremony area and admiring my hard work. I walk to the receptionist and look at everything to make sure everything's in place and the center pieces are how there supposed to be.

It's beautiful but some things bothers me. The fact that everything is purple and yellow. The fact that the wedding cake isn't music related like I wanted. The fact that Kira and Ross are getting married. It's supposed to be red and yellow. It's supposed to be a cake with piano keys around the cake and a guitar on the top with a little doll of Ross on top with me by his side playing piano. It's supposed to be me and Ross getting married...

-2 days left-

everything is pretty set for the wedding. Kira got her dress earlier and its beautiful. Brides maids got there dresses earlier and it's beautiful. We got food arriving tomorrow morning. cake is supposed to come too. Now we just wait for the day to arrive...

-the wedding-

"ok. Just leave that there. Put the cake on the table. Perfect!.." 3 hours till the wedding starts. I got up early this morning to get to the wedding and arrange everything.

I walk up to the room where Kira and bridesmaids are getting ready. It was really hard for me to do this but there's nothing else I could do to stop the wedding anymore. I haven't seen Ross since the day we were locked in the room and I really miss him.

"Hi ally. Here's your dress." Kira says giving me the dress .

"You look beautiful Kira."

"Aww thanks ally. Now go get changed then the stylist will do your hair and makeup"

"hey ally." Rydel says giving me and apologetic look

"hey rydel. You look great" I said holding back the tears

"it's okay ally. The story isn't over yet. At the end its always a happy ending" a Story? the end of the story? Why does that sound familiar.(*)

I walk to the change room and change. I walk out and put my heels on. I walk over to the stylist and she does her magic. I'm all dolled up and ready to walk down the aisle. As a bridesmaid. It took at least 2 and a half hours for everyone to get ready. The remaining half of the time I go check if everything is alright one last time... Yup! Everything is in order.

-10 minutes till it starts-

we start early and visitors arrive seated. The groom walks down the aisle and looks handsome as always. I was the last bridesmaid to walk down the aisle. I see Ross. He sees me. Our eyes locked at each other like I was the bride. It was like we were the only two there. He looked guilty. I looked away and took my spot by rydel. I really wanted to blurt out "I love you Ross!" But that'll just be awkward and I'm not the brave to. But I'll do that in my heart "I. Love. You. Ross." I started tearing up but tried to hide it.

Kira starts walking down the aisle with her father. there was the piano playing as she walked slowly down.

The priest begins the vows.

"I do." Kira says as the priest continues

"do you Ross Lynch take Kira Starr to be your beloved wife."

"... I do not" he says with courage.

* * *

**yes! Did he just say i do not!? Who's happy! I am! I apologize for some mistakes about the wedding. I'm not really all about it but I guessed on how it was supposed to be. **

** *the dream with austin when he told her to thank god at the end of the story. **

** Review pretty please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Please Do Not Disturb

**Happy independence day! **

* * *

Ally's pov

"...I do not" Ross says with courage

some visitors gasps while others smirk.

"honey. You're suppose to say I do" Kira says embarrassed.

"Sorry, but I don't wont to marry you." Ross says with a smirk. I can't help but have a smile on my face.

"Ross what are you talking about." Kira's father, jimmy Starr, asks.

"I don't wont to be pushed around anymore. Go ahead take me out of the record. I don't care. I love music but the one I truly love is... Ally Dawson" he says turning around to face me. i turn beet red and I wanted to jump over there and hug him,kiss him, and tell him I love him too.

He walks over to me as I stare at him in confusion

"Ally?..." He kneeled down on one knee, and took out a small box "will you, Alyson Dawson, marry me?"

I just had the goofiest and widest smile on my face. I knelt down and hug him, tight. I whispered in his ear "of course I will."

We both stood up and Ross hugged me even tighter and spun me around.

"I love you ally!"

"I always loved you Ross."

Once I said that he had the hugest smile painted on his face. He then leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips. Of course I kissed back. That was our actual first kiss and it was amazing and magical. Everything inside me bursted and I felt like a new me.

Everyone cheered in the background. Even Kira's family.

"So! What are we waiting for? Lets get to the wedding!" Rydel yells excited and full of joy.

"Wait..." Kira says. She walks over to me and took off her veil and put it on top of my head.

"Go get married ally!" she says smiling at me. I gave her a big hug in return.

I walked down the aisle like I was supposed to and still had the silly smile on my face. I got to Ross and he took my hands.

The priest was...crying? Well yeah and he started the vows.

"I do!" I said way to loud

"and do you Ross Lynch take Alyson Dawson to be your beloved wife?"

"oh yeah!" He says "I mean...I do" everyone laughs including the priest and Kira.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Ross pulled me to him and gave me a passionate, romantic kiss. Fireworks kept going off in me and I knew he felt it too. We pulled back and we were smiling like idiots.

We both walked down the aisle hand in hand Going to the reception.

When I first walked in the receptionist, it wasn't how I decorated it for Kira. It was yellow and red! The cake was how I wanted it. Everything was perfect. It was how I imagined my wedding to be.

I see Ross staring at me in awe And he knew I was wondering how this happened

"Ross how did you-" he cut me off by pointing his finger towards.. Riker, Rydel, Ryland,Ratliff, Rocky, and Trish!

I ran over to them and gave each one a hug.

"How did you guys do this so fast!?"

"Well. rydel here was telling us how you agreed everything she said at the appointment at your work. Shes the one who decorated things. We helped of course. And your friend trish told us everything. On how you wanted your wedding to be." Riker said

"Oh my god! You guys are awesome! I love you!" She said again giving each one of them a hug.

"Hey! What about me?" Ross said with his arms over his chest and his lips pouting.

"Haha. I love you too." I said giving him a kiss. Aww I love his kisses he always manages to keep the fireworks going on.

"Ugh can you two get a room!" Trish playfully says

"oh we will later." He says smirking down at me.

"umm Ross?.." Jimmy says

"oh. uhh yeah what's up jimmy?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I appreciate you standing up for yourself. It was wrong for me to do that."

"It's cool jimmy." He accepts his appreciation

"And I was wondering maybe you'll come back to the record?" we all smiled and nodded our heads.

"Uhh-" he thinks about it

"I understand if you say no but trust me I won't force you or push you around to do anything" he thought about.

"...ok. But in one condition"

"what is that mr. Moon?"

"My brothers and sister has to be in the record too. we are R5 together." I say looking at them

"deal!" Jimmy says

"woo!" Everyone cheers and claps and hugs

"Let's party!" Rocky yells as he dances his way to the dance floor.

-wedding over-

Ross offered me a drive home And I agreed of course to my husband. I still can't get over that! Ross Lynch is my husband! We held hands in the car as Ross drove with one hand

"Turn left." I said

"Ross why didn't you turn left? My house is that way." I ask

"Mmmm... No it's not." He replies with a smirk

"uhh Ross I'm pretty sure I know where I live."

"Isn't this your house?" He asks as he pulls up to this big beautiful house

my mouth instantly drops

"Welcome to your new home" he says getting out of the car and opening his arms wide looking up at the house

"you got a new house!? For us!?" I said happy and ran over to him and jumped on him giving him a big hug.

"Yup" He says smirking down at me.

He carries me unexpectedly 'bridal style'.

"Ross! Let me down" I said laughing. He walks into the house and my mouth then drops again.

it was the most prettiest house I've ever saw. It had a high ceiling. It had chandelier. Two spiral staircases. Big screen tv's, big kitchen, big living room, everything was just so spacey. Everything was... Gorgeous and breathtaking.

"Ross. I Can't believe you did all of this."

"I love you ally"

He sat me down on the couch and leaned down on his knees and kissed me softly. it then became a pretty heated kiss and next thing you know it, he was carrying me bridal style, once again, upstairs Never unlocking our kiss.

He carried me to our room with that cute little smirk on his face and closed the door behind.

'_please do not disturb'_

* * *

** awwwww! Thats so adorable! :,) this isn't the end yet. I "THINK" the next chapter might be the end. **


	11. Chapter 11: Girl or Boy and Name?

**Hi guys! So it was sort of another dead lock again. Ummm... I'll probably stop the story on chapter 15 or 20 it really depends how the story is exactly going to go. There won't be a sequel since I thought it'll be pretty confusing since "confused love" Is already a sequel.**

* * *

Ross' pov

9 months later

Here I am holding the love of my life's hand...in the hospital. She screams in pain. I hate hearing her in pain but everything will be all worth it.

"come on honey. Your doing fine." I say to her

"I CAN'T... DO THIS!" She screams.

doctors are everywhere telling her to push as she sweats and screams to the top of her lungs. She tightens her grip on my hand very hard but I don't mind. It's been 3 hours since her contractions started.

"come on ally your doing great! your almost done." The nurse says.

Ally screams one last time. And then I hear it. The baby crying. I smile in relief that its done even though I'm not birthing in pain as much but I'm glad to see my baby and my ally done with the pain. We still don't know what the gender is. We wanted to be surprised. They take the baby to clean it up And some test while the nurses clean ally up.

I go to the room the baby was being cleaned up in and I see it right there in its little crib(don't know what the baby is being in after its been tested or cleaned up but it's somewhat like a crib.) I smile to myself seeing the beautiful baby in front of my eyes. I just couldn't wait to hold it in my arms. I still don't know the gender yet but it looks like a boy to me but every baby looks like a boy when they're first born.

* * *

I wait with ally in the room she's staying in. And we do some small talk as we wait for the baby to arrive.

"I love you" I say to her peacefully as I lay my head in the palm of her hands

"I love you too" she whispers back.

"What do you want to name the baby?" I ask as I look up to the beauty.

we talk some more about baby names and we finally agreed to a name if it was a girl or a boy.

"Yeah. I like those names." I whisper to her as I kiss her gently on the lips.

"I don't... I love them" we smile at each other Then we hear the door open. when I wished it was the baby it was just our family.

"Hey Ally." They all whisper

"shhhh. Guys ally's really tired"

"we know we just wanted to see how she is" trish whispers back putting some flowers down the table.

"Hi." Ally whispers barely opening her eyes and smiles.

"Hey hot stuff. How you feeling?" Rydel jokes

"I'm tired sweet cheeks" ally replies.

Everyone in the room smiles and chuckles.

"We'll leave you guys alone and go to the cafeteria to wait" Ryland replies.

They all leave and it was just me and ally again.

"Ross..." She yawns. "I love you"

I chuckle "you said that 15 times already"

she chuckles "I know." She leans up to me and we kiss softly but passionately. I cup her cheek and she plays with my hair softly.

We back away but lean our foreheads together looking into each others eyes.

"I love you too for the fifteenth time" he whispers back still in the same position.

The door opens slowly with a low knock on the door. The nurse enters holding a bundle in her arms.

She walks up to ally and hands her the bundle.

"Here you go honey. Congratulations... It's a ~~" the nurse says as a smile grows wider on my lips.

I take a look at ally and I see her smiling even wider than I was if that's even possible. I couldn't believe we had a ~~. I'm so happy.

"so. What's the baby's name?" The nurse asks breaking the silence

Me and ally look at each other and we both nod In approval of the name.

"The baby's name is..."

* * *

**yay! a baby! Sorry it's short. READ THE BOTTOM ⤵**

** I want all of you guys to guess the gender of the baby and the name. I'll give anyone who guesses right a shout out! And don't forget to read the next chapter coming up For the answers!**


	12. Chapter 12: Till Next Month

**The people who guessed and guessed correctly(many of you smart and adorable people), will be mentioned at the end of this chapter. I just wanna say thanks for guessing all of you and I lovEd reading all of 'em**

* * *

Ally's pov

"I love you Austin." I whispered to the sleeping baby in my arms rocking him back and forth.

I smile as he smiled in his sleep after I said that. I'm so happy. Happy doesn't even explain how I feel right now. I mean I have the almost perfect life I could ever ask for. I have Ross and Austin. What more can I ask for.

I feel someone come up to me and hug me from behind and placing their chin on my shoulder.

"Hey Als" Ross whispers to me and kisses my cheek.

"hey daddy" I whisper back. I call him daddy cause he is now a father and I like that name on him knowing that he'll be the daddy in the family.

"Hey bud." He whispers to Austin in my arms as he takes him.

He walks around the house with Austin being carried in his arms. Ross makes cute little funny faces to Austin and I couldn't help but chuckle. He turns arounds and notices I laughed.

"What?" He asks me with that little smirk of his

"you do know Austin's asleep and can't see that cute little face of yours." I say and chuckle along.

"Well then that's to bad." He says sticking out his tongue to me. Still the childish Ross I know.

he lays Austin down in his crib and sits down on the couch and insist me to sit with him.

"When do you have to go back to being on your next tour" I ask barely a whisper.

"I don't know" he whispers back "but you're coming along. I don't think I could live without you" he says looking me in the eyes

I chuckle "Ross, im not going to die And leave you." I look down "your just leaving for a week or two..." I whisper that part.

"I don't care how long I'm leaving... Well I do but I mean... I don't think I would be able to leave you here for at least one day or an hour... How am I supposed to continue my career?"

I look up to him and cup his cheek with my hand "Ross, I want you to continue your career.. And you have to. Maybe I can't go on tour with you but... We could live.. We could keep video chatting or calling and texting and-"

"but it won't be the same!" He cuts me off and whines.

"It won't.. But just remember I'm always by your side anywhere you go."

We sit their and just stare at each other. He hesitates but nods his head in understandment.

I give him a small smile and lean in to peck his lip, but later on turned into a pretty heated kiss. He keeps on making those sparks go on and I don't think it'll ever run out. I open my mouth a little to give him entrance and he doesn't hesitate to enter my mouth. As we were about to continue on with our make out session and go further, baby Austin cries.

We stop kissing and look over to Austin and chuckle at each other.

"I think Austins jealous" Ross says laughing

I roll my eyes and I return the laugh and go over to pick Austin up and change his diaper.

As I was changing his diaper the home phone rings

"Ross! Can you get that."

"Yeah I got it."

after about 2 minutes of changing Austin and throwing out the trash, I come back in and see Ross in the living room with Austin in his arms and his thinking face.

"Are you okay? Who was on the phone?" I ask walking to him on the couch and sitting by him.

He doesn't move "umm that was Jimmy." He says now looking at me

"and what did he say?"

He hesitates and waits for awhile. i nod for him to go on

"I have to go on tour And I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be back in a month" He whispers

after awhile of silence my mouth decides to open

"what?..."

"Als. I don't wanna leave you and Austin. I'll go crazy without you and Austin there!" He exclaims

I look down "I know." I whisper "but you have to." I smile at him and try to be happy for him. "I'm so happy for you." I say as happy as I could

"Al's I know your lying"

"no I'm not. I really am happy. You have to go! It's a big opportunity and its bigger knowing that you'll be joining your siblings for the band"

"but-"

"Ross. I'll be fine. I could call Trish to come stay with me for awhile. Don't worry" I say trying to change his mind to go.

He sighs "okay. But you have to promise me that you'll call everyday and video chat"

"I promise"

We lean in and kiss once again and the sparks are on once again. I pull away first.

"Do you feel it?" I whisper to him

"of course I feel it. I feel all the time when you're with me." He smiles leaning in again but I stop him.

"You,mister, have to go pack for your tour." I say to him.

"Aw! Just one more kiss Als!" He whines and gives me the cute puppy dog face.

I don't give in "nope. Maybe tonight I'll give you a little more since you'll be leaving" I tell him in a seductive voice.

"Alrighty then" he smirks at me and walks upstairs to start packing as I take care of Austin.

I feel one tear roll down on my cheek as I look down at Austin in my arms. I'm really happy for Ross but Ill miss him big time. He's the one that completes me. He'll always be by my side. He'll always protect me. He'll always love me. I'm the same for him.

I just hope the month will go fast so he'll come home faster.

* * *

Ross's pov

tomorrow

I'm still a little upset I have to leave ally and that she actually let me go but I understand that she wants my career to get higher. Last night was amazing and i would crave for ally when im at tour, so itll be real hard for me to leave her for a month. I walk down with the luggage in my hand and ally waits for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Al's I'm gonna miss you." I say to her and wrap my arms around her petite waist.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She mumbles...

"Al's are you crying?" I pull away from the hug to look at her

"well why wouldn't I?" she smiles a little looking up at me with some tears falling.

"Don't worry. I'll be back sooner than you think" I say to her kissing her forehead lightly.

"Did you call Trish already" I ask

"yeah she'll be here soon"

"okay. I have to go... Where's Austin?" I ask

"oh I'll bring him...Austin say bye to daddy." She tells him taking control of Austin's tiny hands and waving goodbye to me.

"I love you bud." I say taking him in to my arms. I kiss him and say my goodbye to him. I look at him and couldn't help but cry a little.

"I'll be back bud." I whisper giving him one more kiss and handing him to ally.

"I love you Al's." I say hugging her one more time

"I love you too. Have fun. Tell your brothers and sister I said hi" she tells me

"I will" I say leaning down for one last kiss till next month Making it feel like its the last.

She pulls away slowly

"you have to go." she says "till next month... Okay?" she asks as i walk back to get to my car.

"Till next month"

* * *

**well there you go! This chapter just tells you that a family could be together no matter how there life or career will go And that just because Ross is going on tour for a month doesn't mean that things will change.**

** Okay so here are the awesome people who guessed right(every one of you are awesome who guessed):**

**ausllylover2345, guest, hannahr12, r5rocks(guest), kayleighsmommy16, mayraag14**

** sorry if I missed any of you. Just tell me and I'll add you on the list. Thank you for ALL of you who guessed And reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13: Again

**Hi! I updated today since there won't be any new austin and ally tonight. Please review!**

* * *

Allys pov

2 months later.

Ross came back a month ago and, well, things are starting to go down the drain.

* * *

Flashback

"ally!? Austin!? I'm home" he says with a big smile on his face and Barging in the door.

"Ross!" i ran up to him and gave him a big embrace.

"I missed you SO much!" I said pecking his cheek then his forehead then his nose then his lips but he captured me and it turned into a passionate kiss. We stopped kissing to catch our breathes

"I missed you too. And I've been waiting for so long to do that."

Trish walks in with austin cradled in her arms

"hey Ross. Take your kid." She says

"ummm thanks trish. I missed you too."

"Yeah yeah miss you. Bye guys. I go to go get fired." She says walking out the door.

"Hey buddy" he says to austin.

"Did you miss me?" when he asks austin smiles slightly. And I couldn't help but tear up. he puts austin down in his crib and walks to me and carries me bridal style in the room.

"ross what are you doing?" I laugh

"something ive also been waiting for" with that his lips crash on to mine and further more happen...

3 days later..

_ring... ring ...ring..._

"hello?" I ask

"hey ally. this is jimmy star is Ross there?" what does jimmy Starr want now?

"Yes hold on... Ross!"

"Yeah!?"

"Jimmy's on the phone! He wants to speak to you!" I yell back and hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Ross appears.

"Ok thanks. Love ya!"

"Yeah Love you too. Talk to jimmy now." I hand him the phone and he places it to his ear. I walk in the living room and wait for Ross. I just hope he doesn't have to go to another tour again! He just came back! I hope he's just calling to congratulate him with the tour he previously went or something like that just not another tour! Please please please!...

"Ally!" He says excitedly walking over to me.

"What did he say?" I laugh at his look

"I'm going to Los Angeles!" He says pulling me into a hug. "I can't believe it! He wants me to go higher With my band! We will do photoshoots, Interviews, concerts! I can't wait!" He excitedly says to me.

I look down. I knew he was leaving again. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Al's? What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" He asks more calm

"of course I am, but you just came back. When do you have to leave?" I ask

he looks down and replies a minute later "tomorrow night." He whispers

tears started forming "congratulations Ross." I whisper back and got up to walk away but he pulled me back and stood up in front of me. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. I pulled away gentle and gave him a weak smile and walked away up to Austin's room.

Tears started flowing freely. I heard austin from his crib baby talking a little and I wiped my tears and walked over to him. He was sleep baby talking. Austin was the best thing that happened tO me. when Ross leaves off to tour or trips, and I know that's a lot, I don't want austin to think he doesn't have a dad. I don't him to feel what I felt when my dad doesn't love me Or stay by my side. I want austin to have a good childhood and be with his parents...

_next day.._

"Bye Al's" he whispers. today is the day he leaves once again. He waits by the door with a bigger luggage than last time. "I'll see... In three months" he whispers so softlt But I understood everything he just said

"three months!? Ross! I think you're forgetting something!"

"What?"

"Your forgetting that you have a wife! You're forgetting that you have a son! You're forgetting that we are a family now and a family always needs a dad! Why can't you just call this trip off just once!" I pleaded. I was getting furious! He should've told me but I guess it was sort of my fault to for ignoring him this morning through out the day.

"I think you're forgetting something too!"

"Oh really?! And what is that!"

"That I have a career! I'm doing this for us! For the family! I will be going away a lot and I understand that but this is my career I'm talking about! I'm finally living my dream!" He exclaims. I can't believe he said that.

"So a family isn't your dream! Your dream is being a rock star! I got it now. I'll see in three months then!" I closed the door on him and startEd crying harder and harder.

I heard austin crying fRom upstairs and I ran up there.

I picked him up and now it was just me and austin crying together in each others arms.

"No more daddy for three months." I whispered to him. Austin did something I didn't expect a baby like him to do at his age. He held his tiny arm up and wiped a tear away from my cheek and he smiled.

End of flashback

* * *

I cried remembering that day. It's been a month and a half already. He hasn't called or anything. I'm starting to think it was all my fault. I didn't feel like a supportive wife. I mean yeah I wanted him to be happy But what are we gonna do if he's gonna keep leaving like that? Maybe I should apologize. I want him to chase his dreams and it was my fault. It was my fault for not being supportive. It was my fault for being selfish. It was all my fault..

_one week later..._

"hello?"

"trish? I need you to do me a favor"

"does it involve money?" She asks

I sigh "can't you just do it for a friend? Pleaseeeee?" I plead

"when you say it that way... No"

"fine!"

"Ok so what's the favor?

"I need you to babysit austin for one month while I surprise Ross at Los Angeles and apologize to him"

* * *

Ross' pov

Devistated. Depressed. Heart broken. Are the words I'm feeling

"dude!" Riker says "I know it hurts but you haven't been doing really good with performances"

"I don't care! I think I just lost the love of my life and you want me to perform good!"

"Calm down Ross. I'm a girl. She'll understand soon and always apologize but you know girls love it when the guy apologizes first. Just saying" rydel speaks up.

"I don't think she'll talk to me." I mumble

"Just don't think about it for now. I'll call her later and see if she's doing alright. Okay?" Rydel asks walking away

I nod.

"And Ross?" She turns around

"hmm?"

"There's going to be an interviewer following you around for a month and he or she will be asking you questions and see how your daily life is. He or she will be here tomorrow"

I sigh. I wasn't ready to do all of this. I was exhausted.

I instantly fall into a deep sleep in my hotel room.

_next day..._

I wake up by the sun shining down on me brightly. i groan.

I get up wash up and make some breakfast.

"Hello!" I jump and turn around seeing a girl my age with a camera, notebook, and a pen.

"How the heck did you get in?!" I yell

"your door was unlocked. So Ross lynch, tell me, how is life going?"

"Get the hell out! Who are you?!"

"I'm your interviewer silly!" she rolls her eyes and pats my head

"I'm Cassidy! I'll be staying in a room next to yours and interview you for this month." Oh yeah I forgot.

"Oh. Well next time please knock on the door before you come in."

"We'll maybe next time you could lock your door." She snaps back

I glare at her while she perks back up "so what is your daily routine?" She asks taking out her pen and flipping to an empty page on her notebook.

"Well, it's different every time. You know with all the tours and concerts." I reply sitting down on the table eating.

"Hows ally and austin?" She asks

"ummm. Lets not talk about that for now" I whisper.

"Okay we'll get back to that one later."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Ummm... Oh! i have a photoshoot today" I remembered

"oohHh! Can't wait!" She replies huskily. Getting closer to me while a scoot away. I hope this interviewer isn't some crazy fan who will throw a condom or bra at me..

* * *

**yeah I know it stopped on a kinda boring situation but let me give you a _SPOILER _for upcoming chapters: ally sees something when she vists Ross that she wasn't supposed to. *whispers* Ross was asleep on a bed next to a girl. Who could that be but there'll be more to know about first.**

** Please please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

**I actually had to redue this chapter again and I tried my hardest to remember what I wrote because my darn iPad decided to shut off on me when i was about to save it. So I hope I wrote everything. Sorry if this one is messed up a bit. **

* * *

Ross's pov

I finished the photoshoot and now I'm at my hotel room. The camera lady took some really cool pictures of me. She even told me to take off my shirt. Of course I took it off and started posing. In the corner of my eyes I see Cassidy drooling. I miss ally so much! I haven't talked to her yet... I haven't talked to her yet! I need to call her and apologize!

I look frantically around the hotel room and made a big mess just looking for my darn phone.

"Hi Ross!" Cassidy yells in my ear scaring me again

"what did I say about knocking!"

"Your phones on the couch" she replies changing the subject.

"Thanks"

the phone rings repeatedly and goes to an auto mated voicemail. I sigh not wanting to call back and hear she didn't pick up again. I flop down on the couch And place my hands over my face. Cassidy walks to me and comes on top of me. Straddling me.

"Get off" I plainly said

"I need to interview you"

"you could interview me from over there" I pointed to the farthest seat away from me.

She sighs getting off of me and sits on the chair by the couch.

"How's the band going? How does it feel to be working with your family and a friend?" She asks professionally.

The interview goes on for another hour and a half and I actually got to know her a little too. We would become good friends. But only friends! The only ones that belong in my heart is ally and austin.

_three days later..._

it's morning and ally's still hasn't called back from three days ago! I'm getting worried. Maybe I should just sneak out of here and go to her. Maybe I should call her one more time... I sigh angrily waiting for the one call.

I hear Cassidy knock on the door. Finally

"come in!" i yell loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey Ross." She says coming into the room I was in "you want some breakfast?" She asks.

"Yeah sure. Thanks" I mumble.

* * *

Cassidy's pov

I can't believe I'm Ross' interviewer! He's the most hottest guy I ever met! Heck he's the most hottest guy in the world! Yeah I'm one of the crazy fan girls, but he doesn't know that. Every fan girl wants to sleep with him and that includes me.

I made him some pancakes and a cup of orange juice. I may have put a little something in his drink. Yeah I may have drugged it So he could fall to sleep and I'll do a little something to him(if you don't exactly know what I meant. I meant like sleeping with him and she'll undress him and be a perverted fan girl). Yeah that was the whole plan. I finish making his breakfast and bring it to him in a tray.

"Here. I made you pancakes and some orange juice."

He perks up "pancakes!"

"Yup and some orange jui-" he cuts me off and grabs the tray from me and attacks the pancakes. He doesnt drink the orange juice though! ugh! i knew he loves pancakes! i shouldve drugged the pancakes! Thirty seconds later he's holding his stomach

"I'm so full! Thanks cass"

"are you going to drink your orange juice?" I ask

"I'm full." He plainly replies

"you should drink your orange juice so the pancakes you shoved down your throat can actually go down" I explain making him drink his orange juice. I hand it to him.

"What did you do to it?" He asks. My eyes wide. He knows! How! I was interrupted by my thoughts by Ross laughing

"I was just joking! Haha I'll drink it if you really want me too" he laughs

he places the cup on his lips and I see the juice going to his lips and his throat gulp. He takes one sip and places the cup down. I smirk. Success!

"Better?" I ask

"yeah I guess I- I'm just a bit diz- dizzy" he says trying to keep his balance on the bed.

"I thought so" I whispered quietly and smirked.

He falls down on his bed and is out like a light. Plan goes better than I thought...

* * *

Ally's pov

I just got out of the airport and now im in a taxi cab. I'm so excited to see Ross' face when I surprise him! But I am a bit nervous. What if he's still mad at me. What if he doesn't forgive me! Oh no! I'm nervous now!

The taxi driver stops to where I suppose the hotel full of celebrities stay at. I walk up to the nice lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me miss. I'm looking for Ross Lynch"

"he's in room 546 on the 3rd floor, dear"

"okay thank you." I walk to the elevator and punch in three.

Floor 1

Floor 2

Floor 3

_ding_

I exit the elevator and look for the room 546. It takes me awhile cause this hotel is huge.

_541,542 _getting closer... _543,544 _almost there... _545 _and finally 546!

I was about to knock but I see a gap notifying that the door was open and unlocked. Yeah that's my Ross.

I walk in to see an empty living room and an empty kitchen. I walk over to a closed door. Hopefully he's in here. I open the door and I see...

A bathroom. Let me rephrase that. i see an empty bathroom

I walk over to the next closed door I see. He has to be in here. I open it slowly and it reveals a...

Closet.

'oh come on You got to be kidding me! This place is huge!' I say to myself

okay this has to be the door to his room. I walk over to the last closed door. I grab the knob and take a deep breathe before I turn The knob. I open it slowly and i see...

Ross. With a blonde girl. By his side. On the bed. Covered in sheets. Asleep. And clothes scattered on the ground...

Has he been doing this to me! No! NO! He couldn't have! Austin's my guardian angel! He wouldn't do this to Me! I know my guardian angel, austin said there will be twist and turns but this was one of a twist and turn.

Tears started flowing rapidly and I couldn't stop them nor did I want to. I had a right to be mad. To be Sad. To be crying my heart out. I was going to run back out until...

"Ally?"

* * *

**Sorry this one was a bit short. my mean iPad deleted my perfect chapter!**

**Madelyn(guest): your review just made my day! Like seriously you are probably the only one who reviewed but I didn't care cause your review just made a huge smile on my face. When did people as awesome as you come to earth. I love you sooo much. And thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15: Interrupted

Ross' pov

I just woke up from, my nap? I didn't even know I fell asleep. As my eyes started to open I see a figure standing by my door about to leave. My eyes start to get more clear and I see that it's ally. Crying. Why was she crying?

"Ally?" I ask. She was crying. Why?

Then. For some odd reason I feel my bare body on the sheets of my bed. I look under the blankets and I'm bare naked. Then I look the body next to me and see a bare naked Cassidy covered in sheets in MY bed. What happe- right when I was about to ask myself what happened my memory floods back to me.

Cassidy. Orange juice. Fell right asleep.

Cassidy did all this.

"Ally wait" shes already out the door when I call for her. I pick up my clothes on the floor and dress up as fast as I could then run to the door to find ally.

I'm running around this whole hotel Calling her name. I finally check outside of the hotel and there she is Sitting on the doorsteps, crying.

"Ally? You need to listen to me."

"Why!? Doesn't sleeping with another girl while your on tour explain everything already?" her tears lightly fall down her face.

"No. It doesn't" I calmly say "just hear me out please"

right when ally was about to respond, a devil spoke up.

"Ross! Hi baby. How are y-" Cassidy stops and notices ally. Right when I think Cassidy is going to explain everything that happened she doesn't.

"Oh im sorry, do we start needing divorce papers"

that's it I had enough. "Cassidy get the hell out of here!"

"Why? It looks like-"

"you know what. Maybe we do need the divorce papers!" Ally says

I turn around to face her "ally! What are you talking about? We don't need anything we just need each other and explaining to do. That's all"

"Ross, I love you even though you broke my heart to pieces." That hurt, real bad. "but if crazy fans are going to hate me because I'm your wife then-"

"no! I don't care what my fans are going to think about you. I love you and they don't choose for me who to love."

"Ross-"

"listen ally. Cassidy is my interviewer. And apparently she's one of those crazy fans" I said glaring at her. "Then she, I don't know. Drugged my orange juice! She was making me breakfast then yeah! She drugged my orange juice! I fell asleep right after I drank it and then I was out. I didn't know what happened after that. Then, I see you. You know it hurt my heart to see you cry like that." by this time I had a couple of tears falling down my cheek by imagining her crying like that again.

I can't imagine living life without ally or austin in my life. Rather not live than have them in my life. I was interrupted by my thoughts with arms wrapped around me and a crying Cassidy on the ground with a red hand print on her cheek. Did I miss that much?

I hugged ally back. I hugged her tight enough to where she will never leave. And I felt she was doing the same to me.

"You'll be going on tour a lot" she mumbles in the hug still

"no I'm not." I casually reply.

She releases from the hug and tilts her head to the side, looking confused. I couldn't help but smile on how cute she looks.

"I'm never leaving." I reply

"but your-"

"career. Yeah I know. But. Maybe the career can just wait for awhile. I have a family and that's my one job. Is to stay with you. And austin" she smiles.

We were leaning in for a kiss but-

our little moment was ruined when the devil interrupts one last time.

"How dare you slap me! You little bitc-"

"shut up Cassidy. Oh look" I said pointing behind her "they're your ride to your new home." I said and the police takes her away while she yells some cursing words at us.

Me and ally just laugh. I'm glad it's over.

"I'm glad it's over."

"Me too."

We start leaning in once again and when we were about to meet each others lips.

"Can I have your autograph!?" a 10 year old ask Holding out a pen.

"Of course." I said with a smile taking the pen from her and signing her arm.

"Thank you!" She runs back to her I suppose parents and squeals. I laugh at how crazy my fans can be some times.

I look back to ally and she's looking down.

"Al's? What's wrong?"

"Your fans love you. You can't just leave your career hanging on a thread like that."

"They could wait." I reply

"Ross, just continue your career. But you have to promise me that your tours aren't for so long."

"I promise. That's a simple promise from me. I will never leave you and austin longer then a week." I smile and she returns the smile.

We started leaning in but this time I interrupted.

"Wait. Why are you here anyways? Not that I'm complaining" she laughs

"I was going to surprise you and apologize. But apparently your not the one with the surprise. I was surprised to see you with Cas-"

"yeah I get it and I'm sorry. Can we please not talk about that?" She nods

we start to lean in once again.

"Wait." She interrupts this time "shouldn't we do this inside. We made a little show for some people" she blushes.

I laugh. I carry her bridal style and to my room. I place her down on my bed and once I'm about to kiss her curiousity hits me

"wait. Where's austin?" I ask

"home with trish."

"Oh...Wait. hes with trish?"

Her eyes bulge as I rephrase the sentence.

"oh my god! He's with trish! Trish! I repeat. trish!" she panics. "we have to go!" She runs to get her things And I do the same. I called the rest of the band to tell them most parts of whats going on now and they understood.

me and ally run to the car and I drive to the airport.

~~back home at Miami~~

"trish!" Ally barges through the door

"austin!" I barge thought the door next. We start panicking as silence takes over. We look around the house. And we first go to the living room.

We both sigh in relief as we see trish and baby austin sleeping together peacefully on the couch.

ally giggles "of course. Trish sleeping on the job"

* * *

**Awww! Just imagine beautiful trish and a cute little baby austin together sleeping on the couch.**

*********SORTA IMPORTANT!*******i think they'll be one or two more chapters left. Then I'll be starting another story. I have two in mind but I don't know which one to start first. So PM me if you wanna help me out and I'll tell you a little summary of the two stories I have in mind.**

** review please!**


	16. Sorry not story again

** Hi guys. I'm not feeling so well, so I won't be going to update till maybe, hopefully, next week. I need to puke now. I know, sorry thats gross. I'll be laying in bed, probably with a bucket by me. I feel bad. I feel bad for you guys but yeah I feel bad Myself.**

** Sorry again about this **


	17. Chapter 16: Epilogue: It's time

**Hi guys. I'm feeling better, but I have some bad news. This will be the last chapter. I know I'm sorry. There won't be any sequels after this, But the good news is that I'll be starting a new story soon.**

* * *

(Many years later)

Ally's pov

Lying in bed. Not just a bed...

A hospital bed.

Machines all over me. The beeping of the machine constantly beeps slower and slower

_beep.. Beep... Beep...beep...beep..._

I'm how old now? 86? Yeah 86. Years gone by fast. Austin's all grown up and living with his family. He married a beautiful, loyal, girl named Laura. I adore her very much. Austin's happy. He turned to look somewhat of his father, but a mixture of me. Austin loves music. Just like us. Hes a brilliant musician. Austin has two kids. Two beautiful kids. Melody and Ivan. They are identical twins. A girl and a boy. Cute huh?

Two gentle hands are holding on one of my hands. Austin and Ross. They stayed by myside while I'm on the hospital bed not letting go.

Ross is now 87. he's still fighting for his life as well. Hes more of a fighter than I am but who said I wasn't a fighter. I'm old now. I'm sick now. But I still manage to keep a smile on my face. My life may not been the best in the begining but at the end of things, everything was just the perfect life I could ever ask for. And I need to thank god from above and the austin from up above.

My life was the best to me. I have Ross. I have Austin. I Have the Family I wanted. My best friends who are always by myside, dez and trish. That's all I need to complete my life. And my life is complete.

All I know is that when I die, the smile on my face will never leave. I'll be waiting in heaven. I'll be watching them from heaven. I'll be alright.

Right now I'm on the hospital bed. Trish and Dez is here. Austin and Ross are here. That's all I need. I now I'm going soon. I'm fine with that. Everyone has to die and I always feared death but I guess when it's time, it's time.

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

slower and slower...

"I.. Love... All... Of... You" I whisper

Ross is crying. Austin is crying. Trish and Dez are crying.

"Don't...cry" I try to say "I had.. The best.. Life I always... Wanted. Because of all of ...you. Thank.. You for... Giving me this...life" I smile

Ross cries in the palm of my hand and I feel the tears. "Please don't.. Go yet!" He cries

I chuckle "honey, when.. It's time... It's time" I reassure him.

Ross may be 87 but he's still looking great to me. He's still the sweet, kind, sexy guy I know. And I know he feels the same to me when I think I look like some old hag. He still tells me everyday that I'm beautiful.

"I love you" he whispers to me looking me deep in the eyes

"more than pancakes?" I ask. (I don't know what Ross' favorite food is, sorry)

he chuckles "more than pancakes, of course" he replies

I smile "I love you too" I whisper

"more than pickles?" He ask

"more than pickles of course" I smile

_beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"when.. I go.. Promise me.. That you guys... Will always remember me... But... You have to know... That I will die... With a smile on my face."

The crying is harder

"mommy. I love you" austin cries

"I love you more than I can say, sweetie" I whisper back

_beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeep..._

_ I'm gone..._

* * *

Ross' pov

"no!.. No!" I cry.

I never knew how much tears can come out of my eyes. I cried and cried and cried while I watch that beautiful face and smile she has. She's lying there lifeless with the smile she said she will have.

Everyone in the room is balling on the floor. She was the one who completed my life. She still is. I know shes up in heaven. She's my angel from up above.

"I love you." I say one last time.

Austin is crying. Harder than I am, if that's even possible. I go over to him and hug him. We are crying in each others shoulders. Trish and dez come over and we are a group. Crying. Crying and crying...

* * *

_"I don't want to say goodbye, don't want you to see me cry, but in the end, that sweet by and by, we will meet again" (Ross)_

_"When it comes to death and dying, there's a special gift you share, one that angels all admire, one that goes beyond just care"(austin)_

_"Death is nothing at all, I have only slipped away to the next room, I am I and you are you, whatever we were to each, that we are still" (ally)_

_ Thank you God._

_Thank you Trish and Dez_

_Thank you Austin. _

_Thank you Ross._

_ ~Ally..._

* * *

**the end... I know you guys probably hate me. I cried while writing this story. really sad. But you have to remember that death occurs to everyone. And when the time is here. Then it is. **

** Thank you to all of you guys. I really do appreciate it all. I'll start my next story soon. It won't be as sad and depressing as this one. **

** I love you all!**


End file.
